


My hero

by andreea_jjk



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreea_jjk/pseuds/andreea_jjk
Summary: Olaf is in love with the mid laner that saves the day
Relationships: Yasuo/Olaf (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	My hero

It is a really bad day for Olaf. The red team are on the verge of winning and his teammates are fucking noobs and don't help at all. For real now, Soraka and Sett are fucking in the bushes and Kalista is filming it so that after we lose the game they can put it on PornHub to make easy money. Idiots!! But wait what is happening on the mid lane? The enemies fall one after another. He goes to mid lane only to find there.... an angel? There are no words that can describe his beauty and his courage. In that moment Olaf realised right there that he found his soulmate.  
-'Yasuo!' he shouted in ecstasy.  
-'Hasagi!" came his response. Oh that deep and sweet voice. Olaf was so in love already.  
-'I love you Yas! You are the best mid laner ever.' he tried not to blush like a high school girl saying this words but it was really hard given the fact that he just confessed to his crush.  
-'Listen here bro. I'm not gay but I'm willing to fuck you in the dragon's pit if you'll honor me after this game.'  
-'It's a deal then' he would have done it anyway.  
-'Then let's go princess'

~a few minutes later~

-'You know what Olaf? This was really cool. Let's do this again tomorrow'  
-'Okay daddy. Oh n-no I-I mean Yasuo' Olaf was so embarrassed for his little mistake.  
-'No. Daddy is ok too, baby' Yasuo threw him a wink.  
Olaf's cheeks were tinted pink by now. Seeing his cute reaction Yasuo could only smirk in satisfaction. Oh just how pure and lovable can his baby be.  
After that they exchanged phone numbers and started dating like a proper couple.


End file.
